Sonic s Team Epic Vacation
by DGS250LZ
Summary: Sonic and his team are going to take a two weeks vacation to chill-out in a cruise through the Caribbean Islands. Hilariousity, Romance, Comedy and Fun await our heroes in this epic trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, welcome, this is DGS250, bringing you my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it, any suggestions, reviews, and other stuff you would like to make me know, go ahead, so here it goes, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Surprise.

So there I was, Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, boarding a cruise to the Caribbean Islands, but how this happen? To answer that, we have to go back to last week...

I was in my house, getting ready for a morning run, when I heard my cell phone ring, so I took it out of my pocket, what pocket do you mean if I don't wear any clothes on you ask? Well I´m not going tell you, is like asking me where Amy keeps her hammer, I have no idea.

Anyway, I took it to find out who could be calling me at this hour, since I know none of my friends are awake by this time.

So anyway, I checked out who it was, and it was my life's crush, Amy Rose. Man, if I could tell you all the things I love from her, I would lose my voice limit, there is not a single thing I don't like about her, NONE.

So anyway, I answer calmly...

- Hello?-

- Hey, Sonic!-

- Oh, Hey Amy, how is it going?- she said in her cute usual tone.

- Fine thanks, hey, I was thinking that if you would like to come over to my house to tell you something very important.-

- Sure, I'll be right there-

- Ok thanks, Oh, and could you call all of our friends too? I have a surprise for all of you.-

- Ok, we'll be there in a minute-

- Ok thanks, I'll be waiting for you-

So then I took of, running fast as hell, getting all my friends and teeing them to go to Amy's as soon as they could. When I was done calling everyone, I took of to Amy's.

- So, you might be guessing why I call you all here today- Amy said.

- No, can you just go to the goddamn point?!- Shadow asked annoyed. He is a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills and arms; he is almost as fast as I am. However, he is always in bad mood.

- So what is it that you wanted to let us know Amy? - Knuckles asked, he is a red echidna with spikes on both gloves, from there his name.

- Cream and I have been planning this for about a month ago, and last week we could finally get the tickets!-

- Tickets for what? - I asked.

Both girls look to each other for a second and said, mostly scream…

- TWO WEEKS ON BOARD A CRUISE THROUGH THE CARIBBEAN ISLANDS!-

There were cheers, woos, screams of joy, and Shadow, who said nothing.

- We are planning to ask Silver and Blaze, The Chaotix, and Rouge, so I will tell them today as a surprise- Amy said.

- Wow, thanks Amy- Tails said, he is a yellow, double-tailed fox, and also my best buddy.

- Ok, so start getting ready, cause we are leaving in two days! - Amy said, and with that, our little meeting was over.

Man, two weeks in a cruise through the Caribbean Islands, just me and my friends, what could go wrong?

_Two Days Later…_

_With the Boys…_

- Ok guys let's check again- Tails said, he was very excited about the trip, as well as everybody, even Shadow was, well, sort of.

- Sun block? - asked Tails.

- Check – said Silver, he is a white hedgehog, he also have telekinetic powers, he is a lot more enthusiastic, positive, and cooled than Shadow, seriously a lot.

- Drinks?-

- Check – said Knuckles.

- Shoes? –

- Check – said every one of us, cause that's all we wear.

- IPod and stereo? –

- Check – said Vector, he is a green croc, he loves music, he is also pretty strong, but not as strong as Knuckles, that guy can lift a 150 kg weight with one hand, seriously.

- Rings? – That is our money system here.

- Check – I said while holding a BIG bag full of rings.

- Ok, we are ready and complete, time to go guys- Tails said while opening the door.

So we were in the car, a blue Corvette ZR1, chilling like a boss, when suddenly, a wild song started to play in the radio…

- Hm, I wonder what song it is…- Espio said.

- Don't know either, leave it anyways, I don't think it will be so cool…- I said.

_Meanwhile with the girls…_

- Where are the boys! , they should have been here half-an. hour ago!- said Blaze, she is a purple cat with a ponytail, a purple dress that goes from her shoulders to her waist with a tail that goes all the way to her feet, she also possesses the power of flames.

- Don't get desperate already Blaze, I'm that if they had to wait is for an important reason – Amy said, trying to calm her down.

- Knowing how they are, it´s probably because of a stupid reason – Rouge said, she was a white bat, who likes to manipulate Knuckles and Shadow by seducing them, luckily for us 3 left, we have our own crushes.

But she was certainly right.

_With the boys…_

- OPP, OPP OPP OPP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! – Everyone of us was singing and dancing to the song, it was certainly the coolest song we´ve ever heard before!

Then we arrive with the girls, unfortunately, it was in the worst moment for arriving…

- HEEEEEEEY, SEXY LAAADY! – Everyone was singing, and then we look to our right, just to spot all four girls starring at us in shock.

- Jeje, so, are we leaving now? – I asked, still with a _bad pocker face_.

After another half-an hour, we arrive at the docks.

Silver helped Blaze with her luggage, Knuckles helped Rouge, Tails helped Cream, and as you might have guessed, I helped Amy. Clearly, this was going to be a unforgettable trip for all of us.

**So how was it guys, remember, I need your opinions and don't worry, there is going to be more romance and fun in the next chapters. I will try to upload a new chapter every week, so don't lose faith, I loved writing this chapter, so see you next time guys, I hoped you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, so see you next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cruise

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Sonic Team Epic Vacation, I tried to make this chapter better than the last one, so tell me what you think and keep on those reviews. Now on with the Chapter:**

Chapter 2: The cruise

We all were amazed by the cruise. There was a giant pool, volleyball, basketball and tennis courts, an amazing food court with practically everything you may want, from Mexican to Japanese. There was also a gym, an elegant restaurant, a sky-deck and more!

Suddenly, the horn blowed, and the cruise ship started to move, our vacation has officially started.

Silver and I went to check us in while the others waited in the couches, when we were done, we walked to where they were.

" Ok guys, they gave us 6 suits, 5 for 2 and 1 for 1, so lets leave it to fate to chose our-".

" I'll take that one, I don't want to spend my vacation with any of you".

" Alright then, now, everyone take one key, that way we won't know who we will be with"

When everyone got their keys, we went to explore the cruise while the girls went to check the rooms.

I was very tired of our volleyball match, so I decided to go to my room to relax for a while.

When I opened the door, I was pretty impressed at our room,the walls were yellowish wit white and gold touches, there was a 45 inch LED TV with a home theater stereo, a glass door that lead to the balcony, where you could see all the ship, a small couch,the floor was of polished wood and one bed...ONE BED!?, but my thoughts were disturbed by the sound of water.

The bathroom door was closed, so it was easy to guess that my roommate was taking a shower. I looked at the bed again, this time I spotted a pink suitcase with small hearts on it.

" So it's a girl, great" I thought, just then, there was knock on the door.

" Yo, Sonic, wanna go the pool to chill out a little?" Knuckles asked, wearing a yellow and green trunk, his gloves and a pair of yellow and green flip-flops.

" Sure, just give me a second"

He closed the door and Throw my shoes away, put on my red and white trunk, and slipped my red and white flip-flops. When I was ready, I took a towel and headed to the pool.

The pool was amazing. It was a huge pool in the shape of a turtle. All the boys were there, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Vector were playing water polo while Tails and Charmy were lying in the tanning with Espio watching after them, and I was just sleeping on a bench nearby.

Everything was peace, then someone poke me to wake up, so it removed my sun glasses to see Amy standing in front of me with a two-piece bath suit, it was red with some white stripes, she looked gorgeous on it, then she spoke:

" So, how do I look?"

" You look... beautiful "

" *giggle* I knew you would like it"

" Yeah, do you want to go get a drink?"

" I'll love to"

I offered her my hand, and walked to the mini bar. When we get there, we ordered a coconut beverage, it was delicious. There we chatted and laughed, we had a great time together. We then decided to get back to our rooms.

We were already in the hallway when we realized something...

" So see you tomorrow?"

" Sure, good night "

" Good night Amy "

We both put our hands on the door handle at the same time and stared into each others eyes, we then realized that we were in the same room! This was amazing! We both giggled at the same time and entered.

We were both ready to sleep when I realized something.

" So how are we going to sleep?" I asked.

" Oh yeah, may be a problem"

We stood there thinking for 3 minutes until I finally came out with something.

" How about this, I sleep on the couch while you sleep in bed?"

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, I can't let you sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed"

She then gave me a small smile.

" Very well then, good night Sonic"

" Good night Amy"

I then jumped into the couch, turned off the lights and fall asleep, waiting for tomorrow, who knows what awaits for us tomorrow.

**So how was it guys, better? worst? I will try to make them longer, but I need more ideas. So feel free to review and anything you think can make this story better, don't hesitate on telling me cause I need all the help we can. So that's all for now, till the next chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: An old friend, a new relation

**Hey guys, how´s it going? Sorry for the late, but I was on exam period so I didn't have enough time to write, but I promise you the next one will be here soon. Now on this chapter, there is a new character, which means a new pairing, I hope you like it. Now on with the story.**

An old friend, a new relation

**Sonic POV**

I woke up by the sweet sound of Amy snoring, she looked so cute when sleeping. I smiled at the thought and got up to take a shower, brush my teeth, get changed and headed to breakfast. I wonder if anyone woke up already...

**Silver POV**

I was heading for breakfast when I spotted Sonic, so I waved at him and he waved back. Apparently neither Amy nor Blaze have woken up, so we then walked to breakfast.

The breakfast looks amazing! It's something called Breakfast Lasagna: Layers of waffle, pancakes, pound cake, strawberries, and banana topped with pastry cream and caramelized sugar. We just stood there, silence, not a single word was said till both of us yelled the same idea...

" EAT ALL THE FOOD!" And we ran towards the stairway to heaven.

As Sonic and I entered the place, we took a glimpse of the place.

It was a huge, marvelous place, with 2 floors, both full of tables. There was a scenario with a piano, a microphone, a guitar, a bass, and a drum set. The view was also amazing, you could see from the pool to the gym from here. The floor was polished wood and the walls were of marble. There were some great portraits and paints too, and a huge ice sculpture of a dolphin and some exotic plants. It was really nice.

We tried to wait for the others, but our efforts were useless, cause as soon as the food arrived, we just jumped into it.

**Shadow POV**

I had just emerged from the shower when I heard a knock on the door, and to my surprise, it was the person who I less expected.

" Tikal?"

" Hello Shadow, may I come in?" She shyly asked.

So I let her in, I was surprised to see her, I don't remember seeing her with us all this time, how did she get in here? But all my questions were answered soon.

" So why are you here?"

" Well, I've never been in a trip before, so when Knuckles told me that he was going to be away for a few week, I just couldn't stop thinking what it would be to be on a vacation with all my friends. So I turned myself into an orb so you guys couldn't see me, and followed you".

" And where did you slept last night?, you don't have a room do you?"

" I slept in the roof of the ship, it was quite peaceful and you could see all the stars from there".

" Well, that can explain everything, except one thing..."

" What?"

" Why me?"

" What do you mean?" Now she was confused.

" You could have gone see Knuckles or anyone else , but you came see me, why?"

" Oh, well, you have always cared about me".

" And what about Knuckles?".

" Yes, but I'm more of a sister to him, besides, you have always been so protective with me even if we are not relatives".

The room was silence for a few minutes, so I decided to brake it.

" So *cough* are you hungry, we should have breakfast with the others, what do you say?" I asked.

She just gave me a smile and say.

" I'd love to".

Then I lead her to the dinning room, from now on, things might go better than ever.

**Sonic POV**

When we finished our meal, which took a time by the way, we saw Knuckles ordering, so we called him and he waved back. We stood there, talking about non sense things.

" Have you ever wondered who invented the waffle? I mean if the pancake was already there, why making the same thing with a different shape?" I asked.

" Well, first of all, how can you be so sure? Maybe the waffle was first". Silver said, which put us all to think about.

" Perhaps, perhaps, but what if the pancake was just a- who the hell is Shadow with?" Knuckles said. This took us both Silver and I by surprise, so we turned around to see and, indeed, it was Shadow, but he wasn't alone, in fact, he was with... a girl?

We call him so he could seat with us ( and we could see who her friend was). And so, she turned around and came to the table. I think that the fact that Tikal was here surprised everyone, but I think Knuckles was the most surprised, seriously you should have seen his face, it was hilarious, I took a few pictures of it.

" Hey guys! How are ya?" Tikal said cheerfully.

" Hey, Tikal, uh, I don't want to bother you, but how do you get in here?" Silver asked, thank god it didn't had to be me to ask her.

" Oh, right, well..." And so she told us the story. The girls were still nowhere to be found. An so, Tikal finished telling us her story.

" Wow, sorry for not telling you, I was so excited for this trip that I totally forgot, but I'm glad you make it." Knuckles said.

" It's alright, everyone makes mistakes".

"Okay guys, it's 12:00, how about we get changed and go to the pool to chill out a little bit?" Silver suggested. Everyone agreed and went back to their rooms to get ready.

When I arrived to my room, I was surprised that Amy was in the same position as I left her. I smiled and sit in the bed beside her side. I slightly poked her on the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

" Wake up Sleepy Beauty". I whispered in her ear.

"Uhh?". She slowly opened her eyes. " Good Morning Sonic".

" Good morning Amy, you missed breakfast, but I got you some" I handed her the small box with the food and a glass of juice. She smiled.

" Thanks". She said before start eating.

" It was nothing, I'm heading to the pool right now, wanna come?" I asked her.

" I'd love to". And so, I let her gave her time to prepare and he headed to the pool.

**So how was it? Send me your reviews and Ideas. And don't worry, it gets better. Thank you guys, read you next time!**


End file.
